disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oahu Wahoo
"Oahu Wahoo" is the second segment from the 48th episode of Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon and Pumbaa are on a Hawaiian island, with Pumbaa relaxing in a tub while Timon roasting snail shells. Timon calls it "the Hakuna Matata paradise" and tells his friend that they should have visited the island ages ago and suggests that they should never leave. Then, things go wrong with the island campfire and a tiki statue springs out of the flames and lands next to Timon. The statue introduces itself to Timon as Bahuka: Lord of the Volcano and tells the meerkat that he has disturbed its eons of slumber and now he must perform the Twelve Tasks of Bahuka and there's no escape. Timon bows to Bahuka, then Pumbaa tells him that Bahuka is just a carved rock and that it can't talk. Bahuka demands Timon to convince Pumbaa of his existence or else he'll destroy the island and everyone inhabiting it, including and especially Timon. After Timon tries to get Pumbaa to bow before Bahuka, Pumbaa reminds the meerkat about the time Timon thought a hatchback was talking to him. Then Bahuka makes Timon put him on a comfy pillow. Timon can't find a pillow, so he uses Pumbaa as a plush throne for Bahuka. Then Bahuka tells Timon to bring it air freshener for the "pillow" to avoid smelling Pumbaa's odor and the meerkat hangs two odor blockers on Pumbaa's tusks. Bahuka then orders Timon to bring him a giant feast and Timon uses Pumbaa as the main course. Pumbaa is not happy about Timon listening to Bahuka's demands and he starts to think that he is crazy talking to the statue (and trying to get Pumbaa to apologize to Bahuka for ruining the feast). Bahuka tells Timon to bring the Mona Lisa smile and David's fig leaf. After Timon does so, Pumbaa takes a bamboo that he drew a face on and pretends that it's talking to Timon, telling him that he should let Pumbaa take him to a licensed mental health practitioner. Timon snatches the bamboo out of Pumbaa's hoof and tells the warthog that he won't take orders from inanimate objects. Then Bahuka orders Timon to proclaim his name across the heavens. After Timon fills Bahuka's car with gas, the statue orders him to deliver a poem. After Timon does so, Pumbaa does the exact same thing, which surprises Timon since Pumbaa didn't believe Bahuka can talk. Bahuka then tells Timon to steal a national monument, which Timon does so by returning Mount Rushmore. Bahuka then tells the meerkat to give him a side of ranch. For the final task, Bahuka orders Timon to go to Mount Magma and throw all the stuff into the volcano. After doing so, Timon celebrates for performing all the twelve tasks, but Bahuka tells him that he forgot to throw the "pillow", which was Pumbaa. Timon turns on Bahuka and throws the statue into the volcano instead. In answer to Timon's betrayal, Bahuka sets the volcano into an eruption and Timon and Pumbaa barely escape the island. The two get on a pile of floating debris and watch the island explode. Timon blames Bahuka for destroying the island, but Pumbaa still doesn't believe in the statue and he instead blames Timon for throwing all the junk into the volcano. Bahuka falls from the heavens and lands on the same pile as Timon and Pumbaa. He orders Timon to perform the twelve tasks again, which he does so. Trivia *There was a scene in this episode that was removed when it aired on Toon Disney and Disney Channel. When Bahuka ordered Timon to bring the Mona Lisa smile and David's fig leaf, he also ordered him to bring a red light from the antenna of the Empire State Building. It showed many aircraft hitting into that skyscraper. Category:Television episodes Category:Timon & Pumbaa episodes